Dawn Black 2
by SeasonsMuse
Summary: Dawn is left alone after Jacob and Seth ran away. How will she live from now on? Will she stand the emptiness? OC/Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything._

It had been weeks since the last time I saw him. The last time I even heard of him. In the meantime school already had started, but I wasn't quite in it right now. My thoughts were always with him, trying to figure out how he's doing. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. The others would have told me, or I was just telling me so that I wouldn't go crazy. I also knew that the others knew where he was and how he was, but they wouldn't tell me, because they would think I would run off to meet him, even if it would mean my end. But that was probably true. I probably would run off to kill myself, just to see his features once more, because they were just not the same in my memories. The memories of him, lying in the bed next to me, sleeping, our clothes strewn up in the whole room…

I shook my head to get those memories out of my head, but they just wouldn't. They were spinning around in my head as if they were flies. You couldn't catch or kill them, they were too fast. But what if the others just didn't tell me what with him was, because he wasn't anymore?

No, no, no! I shook my head again, and this time it worked. But just for that one thought.

"Ms. Black?"

My head snapped up and I realized I was the only one in the classroom left; all the others had left with the bell. I packed my things slowly and stood up. My head fell down again, because my mood wasn't really good today. Well, since _he_ left, my mood was never good. I went past the teacher, but he called me back, the third one this week.

"Ms. Black. If you're not feeling well, should I call your father?"

What could he do against _this_ pain?

"I realized your absence very often this week, Ms. Black. If you're keeping this up, you might not get this year, hm? And it's one of the first weeks. Your brain should be free and fresh from the holidays." He tried to me optimistic.

My brain wasn't fresh, and at least free! It was so full that I nearly thought it would explode any minute!

I just gave him a short smile, what I wasn't sure of really was a good smile, and vanished out of the door. I knew it wasn't the best manner to just disappear and let some questions unanswered, but what could I do? Tell him that my werewolf soul mate was off fighting with or against vampires? That wouldn't come good.

Outside school the usual groups gathered together, talking and chatting, because it had been the last hour.

"Hey Dawn." Tina called from behind me.

I turned round and saw all the girls standing next to her, also in a group. They tried to tell me something out of their group. When they saw my face, they mimicked it, except Tina. She was smiling, like always.

"We're going shopping in Port Angeles tomorrow. My big brother's driving us with the bus, you wanna come?"

If she knew how that "big brother" stung. I tried not to make it appear on my already bad face.

"No, thanks. I've got school work to do and stuff. Sorry."

"School work? We didn't get any work to do. C'mon Dawn. I'm not stupid." _You think_. I added in my mind.

"I'm just not in the mood. Sorry, but maybe some other time." I turned round to leave.

"You're going off to meet Heath, am I right?"

"What?" I turned to face them again. Heath? Was she going completely crazy right now?

"Don't play dumb. We know everything about you and him." She launched more forward to me. "How does he kiss? Did you have your first time with him yet?"

"Stop! What did you say? What did this _jerk_ tell you!" I asked through gritted teeth. For a flinch _he_ had been shoved away from the front side of my head. He was now one of the flies who flew further backwards.

"Just what you did in the holidays…" Tina smiled. I wondered if she was just playing, but then I remembered Heath and how crazy he was about sending around rumors about me and him in the school.

"Look. I don't know what he told you, but you better not believe this stuff. Do you really think I had something with…with _this guy_?" I whispered the last words.

"Umm…yes…? Everyone would be dying to have a date with him." What? Did Heath get popular over night or what?

"Well, then. Go ahead. He's free. He always was and will always be." I turned round and left.

"There's someone else…" Tina nearly sang. I didn't turn around this time. If Heath had said something about me and _him_, then everything was told already. I didn't want this topic to come up. It was already scratching on my wounds, on my big wounds.

He was quickly again all over in my head. Now Heath was a fly in the back, what he'll probably be forever. Well, more like the rest of my life. Maybe that wasn't so long anymore. If something would happen to _him_, could I really kill myself? Probably yes.

Today I drove home with Jacob's car. He also hadn't been home for weeks. Jacob shared the front page of my brain together with him. I tried hard not to make myself think about them, but since it was impossible, I stopped trying.

I arrived home and saw Dad watching from the front window to look when I was coming. He was spying on me. Again.

I shut the door heavily and went directly into the direction of my room.

"How was school, Dawn?"

I ignored him.

"What did you learn?"

I shut the door of my room. Why could he be so happy when his own son is probably risking his life to save the vampires? Maybe he wasn't risking his life anymore; nobody talks to me, so why wouldn't he be dead right now?

On the next day the sun woke me up. Sun? In the middle of fall? In La Push? I sneezed and Dad rolled in my room.

"Hey sleepy head, we're going…out tomorrow. You're coming?" Dad didn't say the Clearwater's name loud, because he thought I might not be able to take it.

I nodded and he was confused that I accepted.

Sue had already told Dad that I was imprinted on _him_. It still sucked that all of them cared a lot about me. It seemed as if I had an un-heal-able sickness, and now everyone feels sorry for me. Why didn't they also care about Rachel or Emily? They were also worried. Maybe it was because their soul mates were allowed in La Push. Why didn't Dad actually do something about it? He was one of the elders. He could have talked some sense into Sam, couldn't he? I still remembered what on that very day happened. Emily had told me the answer with her thoughts.

_I think I won't tell her that Jacob and Seth ran off to the vampires._

My eyes darkened. "What? They ran off to the _vampires_?"

After I had gotten myself again I found my body sitting on the couch of the Clearwater's. Emily was still there, sitting opposite of me.

"Dawn! She's gotten up again!" Emily called. I saw Claire sleeping on her arms.

My eyes still weren't open at the largest, but I could see enough to see Dad, Charlie and Sue watching me intensely. When Emily spotted I had gotten up again, she stared too.

Nobody told me what was going on in their minds, and it was strange that I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore!

"What are you thinking?" I asked into the round. Nobody answered. I was so focused on knowing what was going on in their minds.

"The important question is what _you_ were thinking when you got unconscious!" Emily said. She reminded me of Seth again.

"He's really _away_?" I said very slowly.

A long silence got up.

"Together with Jacob, but nobody told you, how did you know?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. It felt as if I had fallen into darkness and I couldn't find the light anymore. My light. My Seth.

I tried to force the memory out of my head, but it didn't work. This day may be in my head for the rest of my life. Except he would come back, what I wasn't sure of.

I stood up and got changed for school. The last thing I was worried about was that I had to go on foot to school today. Since the very day I couldn't read minds again. Emily's mind voice was the last one I heard in my head, but his voice will always sing in my ears. Jacob's voice would also not get out of my head, because it had been so loud. But there hadn't been any sign of minds since the last weeks, no signs of _anything_.

Dad had been making breakfast, but since he couldn't get to my cereals in the highest cupboard I made my breakfast on my own. I slung it down quickly so that I could go out into the sun and go to school. Why was _today_ shining the sun? _Today_? Another miserable day in my life and the sun had to shine!

Also new was that suddenly one day Charlie had told us that he had seen Jacob at the Cullen's and before he had shown himself to Charlie. Charlie knew about werewolves. He also asked if I could change into such a thing, but Dad just answered that if I would, he wouldn't mind. He would be proud. But since I was a normal girl – well, normal if you didn't count that imprinting thing – Charlie and Dad won't have to worry about it.

I asked Dad which car I could take and he said again Jacob's car. Was Jacob actually going to get it someday or should I really drive it? I didn't care actually.

I arrived at school too early so I planned on sitting on a bench outside and read a book. It was a book I had read four times now, although it was the book we had to read in English.

Suddenly I could hear a voice.

"Should I sit down next to her?"

I looked up from my book and watched the parking lot. Nobody was in hearing reach. Who could have said that so clearly?

Then I spotted Heath watching me from the other side of the lot. He met my gaze and went into my direction. Oh no, not him! I put my head into my book again, trying not to look over the book to watch him getting nearer to me. What did he want?

"Would it really be okay if I would sit down next to her?" The same voice asked and I looked up from my book again. Suddenly Heath talked from next to me.

"Hey, Dawn. Shouldn't we read this until today?" He pointed at my book. It had been his voice! Was he speaking to himself? But why could I have heard that from the other side of the lot?

"I already read it four times."

"You're really into such stuffs as books?" It sounded more like a fact, not like a question.

I nodded. I shouldn't let him notice that something was bothering me, then he would stay with me longer.

"What's on your mind? Something happened, didn't it?" Heath asked really friendly. It wasn't the same Heath I knew from the last year or from the holidays, it was a complete different Heath. He never spoke in such a tone. At least not with me.

I looked at him suspicious.

"Have I got something on me?" He raised one eyebrow.

I waited long, but then answered quickly. "No, no. It's just…you changed, I think." I laid my head to one side.

Heath seemed uneasy in this particular talk, so I played over his new self.

"Nothing happened, really. I'm okay." I tried to smile pleasant, but out came just something strange like always these weeks.

"Dawn, you're a bad liar." He raised again one eyebrow.

"I'm just afraid that someone will tell the whole school." I still played polite.

"I see. You're afraid that I would tell somebody else." Heath nodded slowly, but I shook quickly my head.

"No, no! I didn't mean it that way. It's just…my problem." I looked back into the book.

Suddenly Heath clapped the book close. I looked now with one eyebrow raised at him.

"Dawn. If something's wrong you have to talk. You don't have to talk with me, but please talk with somebody if it should get better. Please promise me you will talk." Heath looked expecting into my eyes. I never realized how beautiful his eyes were. I never saw him so near without going away again.

For some strange reason I promised him. "I promise." I nodded and he stood up and went into the school. He just looked one time back and waved goodbye. I just stared at him until he vanished behind the school doors. What was that? Why was he suddenly so nice? Had he really changed?

_Finally the first part of the second story, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything._

On the next day Dad woke me up before the sun did, because it shone again. I hadn't seen Heath again yesterday, but I would probably see him again on Monday, because today was Saturday and we were going to the Clearwater's.

During breakfast Dad asked me again.

"Are you still going with me?"

I waited long and thought about it. Should I really go with him to the Clearwater's? Since I had spoken to Heath I had felt feelings I hadn't felt for weeks even if they were feelings of confuse. I had to feel them again.

"No. I'm meeting a friend." I stood up and went to the phone. Dad had repaired it after Jacob had broken it before he-.

"Hello?" A woman answered the phone.

"Hello, my name's Dawn Black. Can I speak with Heath?"

The woman turned away from the phone and shouted his name. A minute later Heath answered the phone.

"Dawn?"

"Yes. It's me. I was thinking about what you said to me yesterday and…"

"Yes?"

"Have you got time to meet me on First Beach?"

It was silent on the other side, but I could hear his even breath.

"Okay. See you later then."

"Really? Great, thanks." I hung up, but stayed in that position for long.

I really was meeting Heath. The Heath I had hated for so long. The Heath I thought I had known. But he had changed. I felt something I hadn't again for weeks. I smiled.

I drove Dad to the Clearwater's and then into the direction of the beach. Jacob's car fitted everywhere into a parking spot, so it wasn't a riddle to find a spot. I nearly jumped out of the car if I hadn't tripped over a bottle on the ground. It was like slow-motion as I dared to fall on the ground, but two strong arms caught me before I hit it. I had closed my eyes and now opened them. Heath was just inches away from my face to catch me.

"Hey." I said and he helped me quickly up. In his face I could see that he had wanted this moment to last longer, but I had been in a really awkward position, so I wanted to stand up again. Besides I thought he liked me much more than I did like him.

"Hey. So you're still as clumsy as always." He smiled.

"Yes. And you're…muscular." I laid my head on one side. He changed really much. _Really_ much.

"Well, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Can we walk?"

"Sure."

We started to walk and he listened carefully to my story. I didn't put the werewolf and vampire things in and his name, but in the end it was a difficult story.

"Wow. But…why did he go?" He finally asked.

"He had to, I think."

"I can't really say much about it, but maybe what if he really doesn't come back?"

I stayed still and felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I whipped it quickly away, but sobbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you say about English? I think it's really not okay that she gives us so much homework. I'm still sitting on this stupid book!"

He changed the subject well. It brought me quickly on other thoughts.

"I haven't written that essay yet, oh no!" I stopped. "I have to go." I turned round to leave.

"Hey, Dawn, wait!" He ran after me and I stopped.

He looked deep into my eyes and asked something. "What do you say about doing some homework together tomorrow?" He smiled nicely.

"Sure."

"You wanna come to my place?"

"Okay. At ten?"

"Great. See ya then!"

I smiled again and this time normally and really. I was looking forward to this meeting.

After two weeks Heath and I were really good friends, we met nearly every day at his or my place, doing some school work, well, actually more fun things. He made me feel much better and I could smile more often. I couldn't hear thoughts again anymore, but I was getting used to it. One Saturday Heath and I were together on the beach again when suddenly he stopped in the middle of the walking and mid-laugh.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry. Where were we?" He shook his head as if something had gotten into it all of a sudden.

"We were just joking around. What happened?"

"I…actually don't know. I really have to go. I'm sorry." Then he ran away.

I looked long after him and suddenly had flashbacks of _him_. It was exactly the same. The muscular body disappeared into the woods. He did exactly the same on the day I had seen him for the last time. No! No! They couldn't do this to me another time! Not the same! They couldn't! But I wasn't feeling love for Heath, was I? Then I realized it: Heath's change, how he grew, his muscles, his high temperature. A werewolf? Heath? How? Why?

I woke up in my bed with the local doctor kneeing in front of it. Heath was standing next to Billy – without a shirt – by the door, watching every step the doctor did. No! It was all the same! Please don't!

"You went through a lot the last time, didn't you?" The doctor asked obviously me.

I didn't answer and still watched Heath watching the doctor. After some time the doctor stood up and packed his things. Dad talked to him while they both went to the front door. Heath stayed in my room.

"What happened, Dawn?"

"Wrong question! What happened to you?" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you."

I got calmer. It was the exact same like with him! EXACTLY THE SAME!

I started to breathe hard again, but he held my hand.

"Heath! Please don't do this!"

"I would never do such a thing he did to you! Never!"

"But it's _exact_ the same, Heath! _The same_!" I said trough clenched teeth. Wasn't he understanding?

I sprung up and stormed outside the house. Why was I going outside? I realized that Dad had vanished into his room. Thankfully. I didn't need two people going after me. I stopped on the meadow behind our house, breathing hard and staring into the dark woods. Then I realized something like a dark shadow inside it. It seemed like a wolf silhouette. Suddenly Heath stood himself into my staring-line.

"Dawn!" He took both of my hands and I was speechless, not the same like with him, but I really didn't know what to do. So I let Heath do what he had to with me.

"Dawn, please. Don't be angry at me. I didn't want to do that, but Sam was the one. And I can't do anything about my gens. But please don't use your anger on me! Because I don't deserve it. You have to be angry at him! He did this to you!"

Was he playing him against me? But suddenly what he was saying was making so much sense! I just was so miserable to think he was gone that I really didn't know actually why he was gone. He had left me. He didn't want me.

"I would _never_ do such a thing to you! _Never_! And I love you!" What? Was he actually saying to me that he loved me?

Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine. I felt something, but it wasn't the same with him. With him was the feeling as if everything in the world had been gone, but him. He had been the only one for me. But with Heath it was just…nice.

He let go of my hands and put one arm around my waist and the other hand on the back of my head. As if he was trying to press mine on his. But he didn't press he just held it.

Suddenly something cracked in the woods and Heath let go of me. He turned round and pointed me to go back. I stepped a few foot back, but nothing happened. Then suddenly someone came out of the woods. But it wasn't just someone. It was _the_ one!

I couldn't stop my tears anymore and they rolled down my cheek like a waterfall. He looked angry and sad at the same time, but I still ran at him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let go of him again. When I finally reached him, he took a step back.

My tears stopped and I whipped them out of my face.

"What was that?"

"Heath's just a friend."

"Don't put it down, Dawn. You love me!" Heath called out. I turned round and stared with an open mouth at him.

"It was _you_, who said you loved me!" I turned to face him again.

"Seth won't be pleased about this situation."

"He's gone!" Heath called from behind.

"You have _no_ idea!" Jacob called back.

"Where _is_ he?" I asked and ignored their conversation.

"At the Cullen's. We're protecting them. I just wanted to talk to Dad and tell him I'm sorry. Then I'm off again."

"And when are you coming home again?"

"I don't know."

"What about him?"

"I don't know either."

Jacob started to run past me inside the house. He was just leaving me here. Why was he doing such a thing without even hugging me once?

"What about before?" Heath asked suddenly. I turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You really don't love me, do you?"

"I love you. You're my friend." I said sweetly.

Heath darted off into the woods. Suddenly it started to rain.

It was all so much at once. Heath was now ignoring me for the rest of my life, because I hadn't the same feelings for him. Jacob had suddenly changed and was not even hugging me and _he_ still wasn't coming home!

I was fully wet as Jacob got outside again.

_I'M GOING BACK TO RUHNEZMAY._, he thought very loud.

I stood myself in front of him.

"Who's Ruhnezmay?"

"You still can read thoughts?"

"No. Again."

"Well. It's Edward and Bella's daughter. And it's spelled R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e."

"You're going back to the Cullen's?"

"Yes. And you should go back inside."

_SHE'S KILLING HERSELF WHEN SHE STAYS OUT HERE LONGER._

I didn't mind.

Jacob dashed off again. He was gone too.

I ran behind him. I knew I wasn't as fast as him and I could never keep up, but I needed to run to beware my head from exploding. It nearly was exploding. My life was being held heads up! I needed to stop it. And now that I knew where Seth was, nothing could stop me from going to him.

I arrived at a meadow in front of a big glass-walled house. It was a beautiful house. Not a house where you expected vampires to live in.

Edward could probably hear me right now, but if I would concentrate on hearing their thoughts, I might knew what was going on inside. I didn't feel how wet I was, I was concentrating on voices. It was a tumult. I couldn't collective any of their voices, so I picked the loudest, Jacob's.

_WHO IS OUT THERE? IT COULDN'T BE ANY DANGER, BECAUSE OTHERWISE EMBRY OR QUIL WOULD HAVE ALARMED US._

Didn't Edward tell them? Suddenly I saw what Jacob saw. He stood in a round of vampires, and werewolves. I could feel what he was feeling, and I could think what he was thinking.

"Who is it?" The vampire-doctor asked, Carlisle. I knew him from his visits when Jacob had been lying at home, wounded badly. Then Jacob took over me.

"I don't know." Edward said. "Her mind is so different. And suddenly she thinks what Jacob thinks." What was this mind-reader talking about? She was thinking the same things I did?

"It's fascinating. It's like she would be in your head." Edward said to me.

I looked at Renesmee, who was held by Bella right now. Leah was trembling next to me, but I ignored her. I just stared at Renesmee, until Bella got my attention.

"Who is she?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. Her mind is one with Jacob's." Edward said and all of them looked at me as if they were expecting something from me.

I shrugged and took a step back, as if I could protect myself from their glares.

"What could she want from us?" Seth asked and I looked at him.

Suddenly I slapped back into my own head. The view of Seth, his face, overwhelmed my body so much with my own feelings that I couldn't stay a minute longer in Jacob's head.

I realized I had gotten up the porch steps to open the door, when suddenly Edward opened the door. He obviously knew that I was now standing there. Before I was so much in Jacob's head that I didn't even think my own thoughts or move my own body. But now I was fully aware of my actions, more or less. But why could I sink into Jacob's head so deep?

I spotted someone else when I looked over Edward's shoulder. It was a familiar face, directly next to Jacob's. Then for a second time this day tears rolled all over my face, but then I looked back at Edward and his confused gaze.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to…come here." I turned round to leave, but then Edward held me back.

"It is okay, Dawn. He's here."

So he knew everything. Edward nodded.

He pulled me inside, although I didn't want to leave wet traces in their house.

I looked around the round of vampires, and my gaze stopped at Bella. She looked different and beautiful, but that was normal, when she was now a vampire. Only her red eyes cut the view, but that would go away. I also could see Renesmee in her arms. She was really beautiful and sweet. In a room full of vampires and werewolves being the only human, was strangely comforting. They all seemed so nice, but in the end I focused on him. Seth.

He stood there, watching me. I couldn't really tell his expressions and I didn't want to read his thoughts right now. I liked guessing more right now. He was so beautiful!

Suddenly Seth made a step forward and I ran to him. I swung my arms around him, sobbing as loud as possible, not on purpose.

Then I realized that Seth didn't hug me back or something like it. He just stood there and stared.

I let my arms drop again and whipped my tears off my cheeks.

"Seth, I-, I'm sorry I came here, but since Jacob told me where you were, I couldn't stand another minute without you. I was _dying_ at home!" I got louder with every word and the other vampires and werewolves disappeared in my eyes. I just saw Seth.

"Dawn I'm so sorry. I missed you too, but I can't come back. Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a fight coming up and we all have to be ready." Seth gestured in the round, which I couldn't see.

"I don't think I can stand another day without you." I sobbed and Carlisle suddenly laid a hand on Seth's shoulder. All of the others appeared again.

"We all see how strong the bond between you two is, and we also see that we can't separate you again. But unfortunately we need you, Seth, so it will be the best if she stays." Carlisle stayed very calm as he said that. He was obviously taking it seriously. Was he really offering for me to stay? Here in the Cullen's house?

I saw Edward nodding in my eye-corner, what I took as an answer for my unspoken question.

_This poor girl, Seth probably broke her heart when he left._, I heard a nice and soft woman's voice thinking. The others all thought the same, except Jacob.

_I HOPE SHE DOESN'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE HERE…_ How nice of him.

Suddenly Seth swung his arms around me and hugged me deeply. It was a surprise, but I quickly

hugged him back. Then we kissed.

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own anything_

It had been a whole week since I had come to the Cullen's place for the first time. Since then a lot of visitors had been coming to their place. All of them helping the Cullens for the battle. I found out that the law-vampires, the Volturi, found out about Renesmee and they thought that she was an immortal child, what wasn't quite true. She was half-human, half-vampire and she grew fast, so she wasn't an immortal at all. They were coming to kill Renesmee, that's why they needed all the help. Even the werewolves from the reservation were there to help. I was afraid I might see Heath again, but that was secondary. I also haven't had time to talk to Edward about that mind-reading thing. It was becoming stronger the more time I spent together with the Cullens. One day I met him in the kitchen as he made Renesmee something to eat.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." I haven't tried to read his mind yet, because I had been afraid. I wondered why I should even ask him, when he already knew my question.

"I definitely have no idea why you can read minds as well. It's just fascinating. And last week as you saw everything through Jacob's eyes. It was confusing and interesting at the same time. Carlisle will be thrilled! We definitely have to talk to him, he will know what to do and I assume he wants to study you!" he said with a wink. "When you felt the same things and thought the same things as Jacob I haven't had an idea what to think myself. And I wondered why you could do it just with him."

"I don't know as well."

"Maybe because he is your brother, and you have a stronger bound would be an explanation."

"I guess so, but how can you handle all those noisy voices?"

"Well, I can divide them. I'm a vampire, so it's not the difficulty to part voices."

"Sometimes I don't know if the person is really talking to me, or just thinking."

"It's been difficult for me in the beginning, it will be hard work for you, but you'll get better at sorting the voices out and only listening to the important ones."

"Yeah, but Jacob's is really loud."

Edward laughed softly and while going out of the kitchen with the prepared food, he added a soft "I know".

The day of fight came closer and I still didn't know what was up with the mind-reading thing. I was afraid of that Aro, everybody was thinking about him. He seemed to be interested in powers and such, Carlisle thought about it as 'his interest in diversity and super-natural powers' and I wasn't really the normal-human type. All in all I was sure I wasn't allowed in the fight. If they were giving on their instincts, they were uncontrollable, so they may attack me too. Besides Seth didn't want me near the fight, because he cared about me too much.

One day in this week I also asked Bella how it was to change. The others won't or didn't want to remember anything of their change.

"Bella?" I felt uneasy.

"What's on your mind?" She smiled while she prepared food for Renesmee. Why did I always talk to the people when they were preparing food?

"I was just wondering…what, well, how did it feel?"

"What?"

"The change."

"Oh. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just…curious."

"Well…at first it all burned. Then there was such a grave darkness that dead felt so real. I wanted to die, but I just…couldn't."

"Wow. That sounds really…hurting."

"It did." Bella got dreamy in the memory of it. Her red eyes went glassy and I knew she wasn't in the room anymore. So I didn't bother her more about it.

"It's so interesting with your thoughts." I said quickly, changing the subject.

"Yes. It's my special gift. It's more interesting why you can read minds. Edward keeps talking about that one incident where you were completely inside Jacob's mind. It nerves sometimes."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She finished with Renesmee's food and walked outside of the kitchen again.

And for another time in two weeks I got to stand alone in the kitchen of the Cullen's.

I hoped Jacob had forgotten it. Normally I loved birthdays, but right now it was easier not to worry about such things as birthdays. Bella had told me about her only birthday here when she got eighteen. It didn't go out good. But I'm not as clumsy as Bella and wouldn't cut my hand on a present-paper. Well, actually I could be as clumsy as her.

"Good morning, sis." Jacob woke me from Edward and Bella's bed, which they didn't use anymore since Bella got a cottage from Carlisle and Esme for her birthday. I realized Seth had already gotten up; he was getting on his trousers. I eyed at him, smiling at my memory.

"Hey, I know it, but you don't have to make such things when I'm in the same room." Jacob said and got my attention back. Seth was laughing hard in the corner. He had thought about it too.

I got outside bed and waited long until Jacob finally got that I not wanted to change when he was in the room. He said he would wait outside.

Seth caught me when I was nearly finished and just had to get on my shirt. He took me into his arms and started to kiss me. I kissed him intense back, but it wasn't such a good idea, because I couldn't hold myself.

"Jacob's waiting." He could finally say, but I didn't want to stop, so I carried on kissing him. Then he smiled. "I'm serious. We have to stop."

It didn't sound like he meant it; I knew he didn't want to stop either. Suddenly Jacob knocked heavily on the door and we got away from each other quickly. I put on my shirt and had already opened the door. Jacob had started mid-sentence when Seth got all over me again. He turned me round and we started to kiss again like before.

Jake cleared his throat, but that didn't make us stop. We just went on. After some time Jacob walked downstairs, but still talked with the others loud enough that we could hear it. Well, that I could hear it.

"I don't think they'll come downstairs today. They're stuck up there sticking one's Tung into the other's mouth." We could hear the others laughing and smiled also a little bit, but it still didn't make us stop.

Then Seth pulled away from me.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked serious.

"We really have to go downstairs now."

I agreed and we walked slowly down the stairs. Suddenly everybody stood in the living room and they started the happy birthday song. How embarrassing. They shouldn't have done this just for me! The Cullen's voices were of course beautiful, but the others were a little bit off tone. Still it was very attentive of them. While the others continued singing Esme came slowly walking inside with the biggest birthday cake I ever saw. She balanced it easily although it looked extremely heavy.

When they were finished I had to hug every single one of them. Carlisle and Edward's hugs were soft as if they were trying not to crush me, what I was thankful of. Esme hugged me like a real mother. I haven't had that feeling like never. Alice and Bella hugged me sister-like what reminded me of Rachel, who was still at Billy's, because of Paul. I left out Jasper, because it would have been a really awkward situation. Leah hugged me too, but only because she had to. Jacob's hug was…well, just Jacob's hug. It was sensitive and brotherly at the same time. Just like Jacob.

When I was through, Esme gave me a small piece of cake. Jacob, Leah and Seth got much bigger pieces, but they were also faster at eating. During breakfast the crowd got away again and they stationed normally at the several places in the house. Leah was finished quickly and ran outside the house again. Jacob played with Renesmee, what he always did and Seth and I took the plates into the kitchen together with Esme. She thanked us and sent us away again, because she wanted to do the washing up alone, like always. When we came into the living room again, Carlisle was sitting in a chair, reading, Emmett and Rosalie were watching TV arm in arm. Seth and I went outside in the woods just to take a walk.

After some time Seth had to leave me and go on patrol. I began walking slowly back to the house, but I spotted a dark shadow in the woods moving.

"Who is there?" I said, but of course no answer came.

The shadow moved and got bigger as if it was moving towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked again, but no answer came again.

Then the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's you. You nearly made me a heart attack!"

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own anything._

"You're still seeing him, although he left you alone?"

"What do you want from me? He's my soul mate!" I told him; after he had stepped out of the woods he was really ignorant.

"He couldn't be much of a soul mate if he left you!"

"Stop it, Heath! You're just jealous!"

"So what if I was? Does it change anything you feel about me?" He said calmer, almost silent. He had nothing but trousers on like the other wolves always, but he was like the others, not different in any kind of way. Seth seemed to be a lot more different than the others, just like Jacob, but Heath wasn't different at all. He had the same aura around him than the other wolves.

_Dawn, why do you keep hanging out with this _guy_? He _left_ you for god's sake! Why don't you leave him too?_

"I can't believe what you're thinking! You're just awful!" I walked back to the Cullen's house, but Heath held me back at my arm. "Let go of me!"

"No, please, Dawn. Don't run away from me again! I'm sorry for what I said or thought."

_I just want her to like me, why is it that difficult? I was just too late._

Yeah, too late like forever. Even if he would have met me before, Seth would have still been my soul mate, no matter what.

"Heath, I do like you, it's just that Seth is my soul mate and you're my friend. I'm afraid you can't ever be more than that to me," that hurt even to say it out loud, but it was necessary. He would have never given up.

Heath stopped to hold me and dropped his arm. His eyes were fighting with tears, but he tried hard not to let me see it.

"Yeah, probably better that way. I'd better get going now," he sniffed silently, but it sounded as if it would echo through the whole forest.

"I'm sure you'll find your soul mate one day!" I called after him as he vanished inside the trees that surrounded us.

I felt bad, really bad. Why did I even say something like that? Was it right? He kept on stalking me although I thought it would end since I came to the Cullen's, but in that matter of fact he hasn't changed.

"Where have you been so long?" Jacob asked me as I silently slurred past him up to Edward's and Bella's room. I had no need to answer that question. Why would he even bother? Besides I wasn't that long gone actually. Was I even sure that I would never feel anything more than as a friend about him?

Jacob caught me on top of the stairs and talked silently to me, although everybody in this house could hear it with no problem.

"Dawn, I know I'm not your sister who you can tell everything that lies on your heart, but still, if you need to talk, I'm there for you," he smiled afterwards and I had to grin too. He always made me feel better, although I better thought not to tell Jacob my inner thoughts, because the other wolves would know them later for sure.

"Thank you," I just said and went on.

Inside the room I closed the door and lay down on the bed. After just a few minutes someone knocked on the door and I called him or her to come in.

"Hey, Dawn," Bella said and closed the door behind her; "Do you want to talk?"

I nodded and Bella sat down on the bed. I sat up straight to talk without problems. My only fear was that I would break out into tears when I would start talking.

"I know you have already too much on your mind, but can I tell you something personal?"

"Sure, always."

The thought appeared to me that Bella's thoughts were the only safe ones in this house. She was the only one whose thoughts nobody could read, what now the perfect option was to tell her everything.

"I know I love Seth and I'm sure and he's my soul mate, but there's this other guy I met when Seth was gone and he made me feel a lot better and now I really don't know what to think. Seth will be my soul mate, forever, but Heath has also something about him, I can't tell what I think he's just like the other wolves. But when I talk to him I feel so much emotion about him. Seth can bring out my deepest emotions for sure, but when I'm around Heath alone I feel a slow hint of such emotions too, of course they can't concur with Seth's feelings, but there is something still."

I nearly started to cry in the middle, but I found myself when I was deep inside my thoughts. I looked now at Bella and waited for her answer.

"Every werewolf is special. All of them are different to another. You know that Seth really is the one you care about most so you already know where your feelings are. It is okay to feel sometimes a hint of something like that, but you already know that Seth is the one for you, so you don't have to worry."

"But I told Heath off and now he's totally cranked and I feel as miserable as him."

"Oh, well, you have to talk to him. To both of them. You have to tell Seth that while he was away you tried hard to live without him and Heath helped you, he will surely understand. And Heath surely will understand and accept your choice when he really cares about you."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

"Thank you, Bella. I feel way better now."

When it was dark Seth got inside the Cullen's house and sat down next to me on the couch. He laid one arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt warm again. You could see that winter was coming, because the trees were nearly naked and on the ground were just leaves.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked him and he nodded.

We stood up again and walked outside on the porch steps.

"What is it?" he smiled so nicely to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about...the time you were gone."

"Are you angry at me? I'm really sorry I left you, but you know it was necessary."

"I know, I'm not angry; I just...tried to clear my head and not to worry about you, but my head didn't want to let you go, until..."

"Yes?" he didn't seem a thing angry or sad or disappointed.

"Well, Heath helped me ease the pain. And I think he now thinks more of me than I do of him."

"What can I say, you know who you love and I hope it is me."

"Of course it's you, but there are feelings for him as well, but feelings I don't quite understand."

He waited long to response, but then he answered me.

"Dawn, I can't help you with your feelings, because they're _yours_," another pause, "I see that you are confused at the moment and I can understand it totally, because I left you without telling you what to do or to wait for me. It is my entire fault so I will give you time to think about your true feelings."

"But, Seth-."

"I know you need time. Take as much as you need," he kissed my forehead and went inside again.

Didn't he get my point? I loved him for sure more than Heath, but I just wanted to tell him that I had feelings for Heath as well. Maybe Bella wasn't right at all, what if Seth now thought that I loved Heath more than him? And how should I talk to Heath so that he wouldn't think he had a chance with me? Should I even talk to Heath about my feelings for him? Yes, I should at least talk to him about what I said before. But I should wait until tomorrow, maybe he would understand then.

I shivered shortly, because Seth had been my warm source and now I froze a little bit.

Suddenly someone opened the door. I looked behind and saw Edward coming out of the house.

"Hey, Edward," I said and smiled forcing at him.

"Bella talked to me about Seth and Heath," he went down the porch steps and stood himself in front of me. I frowned. I wanted her to hold it for herself, "I know you are going through a personal crisis right now and I cannot (nachvollziehen) it, but you need to know that all of us stand behind you."

"Thank you, Edward, but I know you have more important things to worry about."

"You are a guest and your problems are also our problems. If you need to talk to somebody, we are always there for you," he smiled gently afterwards and I had to smile back. He encouraged me somehow with these words. A wolf approached slowly from the forest and Edward went back inside.

After the wolf had changed Heath came outside the forest a second time this day.

"What does he mean about a personal crisis?"

"Heath, I wanted to talk to you about before."

"No, I have to apologize; I should respect your choice, after all he is your soul-mate," he tried hard that I wouldn't realize his sadness, but I could read his thoughts so he couldn't hide anything from me.

_I hope she doesn't get I'm totally depressed because of that; although I should respect her choice. I know that she wants Seth, but I just can't let her be. I love her so much._

"Heath, I'm sorry how I told you before. It was harsh and disrespectful. Can you forgive me for hurting you?"

"Yes."

He smiled really now and hugged me; finally someone who warmed me again.

_But she still keeps on hurting me by not choosing me. I can't tell her. She would feel miserable again, but it's not her fault that she wants Seth. It's no one's fault, it's just how it is._

Heath said he had to go back again and I send him back. Why does this never end? Can't Heath find his soul-mate and forget about me? I was just breaking his heart again and again on and on through all day and night.

_Please review! Will Heath find his soul-mate and can finally let go of Dawn?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own anything._

Leaving my problems behind I went to bed, but it was still hard to fall asleep with all those thoughts which flew inside my head. For some strange kind of reason always Heath's face shoved itself in front of Seth. Go back, Heath, I love Seth! I love Seth! He just didn't want to listen. This night I couldn't sleep. I always rocked from one side of the bed to the other, what was easy, because Seth wasn't there this night. At midnight, I guessed, Seth came inside the room too and laid himself next to me. Normally I would have taken his arm to warm me, but today I preferred to stay cold. Why did I prefer to lie so far away from Seth? My one and only! My soul-mate!

The next day Seth woke up later than I did, because I didn't sleep a thing last night. You could probably see it on my face. Yeah, I looked awful; awful tired.

Today my thoughts were even more confusing. Heath? Heath? Always Heath? What about Seth? Was it because I talked too much to Heath the last day? I couldn't feel more for Heath than for Seth, could I? Seth was my soul-mate, for god's sake! Why doesn't it go into my head! SOUL-MATE! DAMN IT! But Heath kept flying big inside my inner eye. No Heath, I didn't want a Heath anymore.

I stumbled downstairs and found myself in a room full of vampires. Obviously the Cullen's friends already arrived. One by one and now they found each other in the living room. I didn't feel good, so I just walked through the crowd past all these cranky-looking creatures, who wrinkled up their noses as I passed them. Must be because of Heath. WHAT? I needed fresh air, fresh air to clear my thoughts.

Now I nearly ran outside the house and tripped over the porch steps. I saw the ground coming nearer and two strong muscled arms caught me before I touched the ground. I looked up.

Of course it was Heath.

"Are you okay?" he asked caring.

"Yeah," I sounded not interested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just said!"

"Sorry for catching you, but I can leave you alone, if you want to," he already turned around and I called behind him, "Yeah, better that way."

But suddenly I had the need to talk to him, "No! Wait!"

He abruptly stopped just before the trees, "What?" now he sounded not interested. Of course, it was my fault, I cranked him.

"Sorry."

He raised one eyebrow.

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have faced you that harsh, sorry. After all it's not your problem," I muffled silently, but he still heard it.

"It's okay. But what is the problem? You can tell me," he walked up to me again and smiled to nicely, I had to accommodate his question.

"My feelings for you."

"I thought you had got no feelings for me," he really was confused, because he obviously had tried to get on with the fact that I would never choose him.

"I thought so too."

_She has...feelings for me? She blushes again which means that they have to be good feelings! Maybe I have still a chance with her; maybe the game's not over yet!_

I wanted to scream at him and tell him that there hadn't been ever a game, but I couldn't get it over my lips. It seemed to stick in my throat.

"Dawn?" Bella asked suddenly from behind. Was everything alright? She spotted Heath and me and wanted to go inside again, but I called her back.

"What is it?"

"It's because of Carlisle. He wanted to talk to you about your ability again."

"Oh, right," then I turned to Heath, "see ya."

He nodded and smiled to sweet that I actually didn't want to go back inside again, but Bella pleaded me.

Inside the vampires all had gone again, but Jacob acted as if he would die on the scent. I didn't get at all why they couldn't stand each other's scents, because I just got that the vampires smelled extremely good and the wolves smelled like forest.

Carlisle asked me again what I felt and how I knew I was inside Jacob's mind, but I gave him the same answers I gave me when he asked me first. What would he expect to hear any different?

But he told me that he had a guess. That my gift was to connect with people's minds and it showed only at Jacob, because I had such a strong bound to him. But I had a stronger bound to Seth, hadn't I? Shouldn't I have?

Carlisle left me with my thoughts alone again, what I wasn't quite thankful of, because they were confusing enough. Why couldn't he distract me from these exhausting thoughts?

I saw that the vampires all got inside again, so I hurried upstairs into Edward's and Bella's room to calm down again. After lying on my bed, I felt a hole in my chest and suddenly walked through the forest on four paws.

_Heath's back!_, I heard a voice in my head saying.

_Yeah, Heath, you know you actually mustn't change into human form on patrol, right?_, another voice said.

_Yeah_, my own voice said full of sorrow. This was my own voice? I hadn't such a dark voice and this voice belonged to...Heath!

_Hey, Heath, what's that inside your head?_

_What do you mean?_, I – Heath – asked back.

_There's someone in your brain_, the first voice said.

_Yeah, I hear it too. It's a girl's voice. How are you doing that?_, the second voice asked thrilled.

_I don't know what you two are talking about._, Heath shook our head and went into the direction of the Cullen's house again. There he stopped and just watched the house.

_You're starring again, Heath,_ the second voice nearly laughed out loud.

_I'm not!_, Heath hissed back.

_Yes you are_, now the first voice laughed too.

_Come on, you have to tell her that you are totally obsessed with her!_, the second voice stopped laughing, but the first one still kept on.

_But she's with Seth, and they're soul-mates nothing can break this bound._, it was Heath's turn again.

_That's not normal how you act around her and how you try to make her feel about you! I'm slowly starting to think that you imprinted on her, not Seth. After all Seth could leave her just behind, that is not very imprint-like, don't you think?_

Someone shook my body so hard I couldn't breathe! I opened my eyes again and found myself on the bed inside Edward's and Bella's bedroom. Jacob was shaking me hard and I was trying to get air, when he realized that I was awake again, he let go of me.

"What happened? You weren't breathing anymore!" he said to me.

"What?" I croaked.

"You weren't breathing!"

I could see Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme standing next to Jacob in the room.

"It happened again," Edward said.

"But I wasn't in Jacob this time," I said, "I was in Heath!"

"We know," Carlisle softly said and nodded shortly.

_Please review! Dawn went into Jacob's body, because she had such a strong bound to him?_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own anything. I only invented a few characters._

* * *

><p>After Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were out of the room again, Jacob took me in his arms. It felt good getting warm again. I haven't had a hold of my brother for weeks.<p>

"Dawn, I know you're going through a bad time right now and I know I can't help you."

Who told him about my problems?

"But please tell me everything for I am your only relative here."

"It's okay, Jacob. I can understand you're worried about me, but I know what I have to do."

"I'm afraid you don't know what you can take. It's no shame to accept help from others."

"Yes, but I have to solve this on my own."

"No, you don't. Carlisle told me everything. It is also a problem for both packs."

"The pack doesn't have anything to do with it!" I screamed at him. Just a second ago I didn't want him to let go of me, but now he tried to hold me again, but I slapped away his arms.

_OH, DAWN. WHY DON'T YOU LET US HELP YOU? WE JUST WANT YOUR BEST., _he shook his head while saying this.

As he closed the door I started to cry. Cry out my soul. So much was going on inside my mind and I couldn't control it any longer. I had been in Heath's body, does that mean I have a stronger bond to him? Or was the bond just in that moment stronger? Do I really like Heath? I already admitted that there were some feelings about him, but what kind of feelings? Were they more than I thought? And what said the other wolf-voices about Seth was not acting very imprint-like? They had no idea! He knew his duty had to come first and he told me it had ripped out his heart as he ran off. Had he been lying? No, Seth would never lie to me.

My gaze wandered around the room as I remembered that Edward allowed me to read every book I wanted from his library. Maybe he actually had interesting books here. So I stood up, whipped the tears off my cheeks and looked through his personal library. One book caught my eye. The title was _'Fairy Tales'_. It looked quite interesting. On the cover were two shadows who seemed far away and it was dusk. It was divided into several chapters and each chapter was a short story. I read the first story.

_The Tale of two brothers_

_Once upon a time there were two brothers who shared everything. They were not twins, but seemed like such. They shared their work, their food and their belongings. Until one day. The elder brother went for a walk in the woods. He did not come back until dusk and so his brother asked what had happened. The elder brother was overjoyed for he had met the love of his life. His younger brother was of course happy for him, but was still curious about what this maiden would look like. The elder was nearly speechless, but he still told his story. 'I went through the woods when I arrived at our favourite clearing. She sat there, beautiful on a tree stump and brushed her wonderful dark hair. I dared not to move or distract her in any way, for she sat so beautiful on her place, but somehow she spotted me. As she walked up to me I began to feel myself attracted by her completely. As if she held me on this earth and not the feet I was standing on. Her dark appealing eyes seemed to see inside my mind and read my thoughts as she opened her mouth to speak to me: "Young man, why thou come to visit me?" I was speechless, but I still managed to move my lips. "Dear beautiful maiden, why are thou sitting here all alone?" She answered me at once, "Fellow man, many have found this place, but none could see me. Thou are the first one." I couldn't hold myself back and had to ask her to marry me. "Beautiful maiden, will thou become my beloved bride?" She affirmed.' His brother was inexorable. He quickly set off to see that maiden, without his brother knowing. As he arrived at the clearing, he saw the beautiful maiden combing her hair the way his brother had described it. And the maiden turned around. The brothers looked quite alike each other, so the maiden thought he was his groom who was approaching towards her. She jumped up and took him into her arms, but did not realize her bad mistake. The brother did not stop her, but hugged her back. 'My groom; why thou come back so early?' 'I wished to see my bride again before I would take her as my wife.' The maiden smiled and wanted to kiss the wrong brother on the lips. The young brother did not stop her to kiss him, but in this moment the elder arrived at the clearing. He was full of rage at both of them and vanished without a word. The maiden was confused for she did not know who the right one was, so she asked the young. 'Are thou my real groom?' 'No, my maiden, I am his brother.' The younger was ashamed for what he had done to his bigger brother, but the love for this girl was stronger than the bound that held the two brothers together. The maiden buried her head in her hands and sat down on the tree stump again. 'I am sorry, for I have tricked you. I shall go and search for him.' 'No, if you leave me too, I'm all alone again.'_

_Weeks passed and the true groom was nowhere to be seen in the whole country, but the maiden's friendship with the other brother had evolved. As the young hoped his elder brother was lost, he began to let his feelings for the maiden show. But the maiden turned him off everytime, for her true love she still believed lived. One day she found a man in the countryside who was quickly detected as the groom. They both were full of joy as they saw each other again and the maiden clarified the misunderstanding. Happily they went back home and prepared everything for their wedding. At this moment the younger brother was the only one who was cheerless about his brother's appearance. A big fight began between the two brothers about the maiden, first only with words, and then they drew their swords. The maiden was incapable to do something, but vanish. The brothers stopped fighting, because they had nothing to fight for now. Embracing each other, they walked inside their house again. The beautiful maiden was never to be seen again, but the two brothers lived on happily without fighting a word again._

What a terrible story! The two brothers were idiots for fighting over a girl that way.

Then it hit me. The maiden in the story was I, the older brother was Seth and the younger one was Heath! Why did I just find this story at first? And why did the maiden vanish to reunite the brothers? She could have eased them, well, actually not. I could understand the maiden. She had no options, but to leave the brothers so they wouldn't fight each other. In the end one or both would have died. It was a sad story, of course, but should I leave Seth and Heath alone? They would search for me surely, but would they also stop outdoing each other?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I let the book fall on the bed.

"Yes?"

"Seth's downstairs. He needs to talk to you," I heard Bella saying from the other side of the door. Although she had light foot now, I heard her taking footsteps away from the door.

I waited long to get outside the room; when I did, I smelled promptly sweet vampire-smell inside my nose again. Quick as a mouse I got through the vampire crowd, but arrived safely outside at the porch steps. There, Seth was already waiting for me. I walked down in front of him and it seemed as if he grew taller since the last time I saw him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked him before he could say anything.

"Dawn, the fight is arriving, and I don't want you near any other vampires anymore. I will bring you back home."

"I thought I could stay at the Cullen's while the fight is going on?" I replied.

"I care too much about yourself to let you stay near any more vampires," he shook his head, but stayed serious.

"Why that suddenly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just before you told me to think about my thoughts and that you would wait until I would tell you, but now you act like I already told you I loved you the most, but I didn't!" I bickered.

I saw his emotionless face and stood up straight again. What did I just say? Oh god, I told him I hadn't made my mind up yet, although I wanted to tell him I never had to make my mind up. Oh god!

Suddenly it rustled behind Seth inside the trees. Another wolf in human form came outside. With my luck, it was Heath! Seth turned round and they saw directly into their eyes. If sights could kill, they both were dead now.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know you were busy," Heath said without looking away from Seth's face.

"As you can see," Seth answered harshly also without taking his glance away.

There was a long silence, when Seth broke it.

"I suggest you leave again."

"I'll wait for you to finish your business, 'cause I've got something to tell her," he remained calm, which was initially well.

"Don't you have other things to do?" Seth hit him.

"As a matter of fact, no."

"Leave. Now," Seth tried hard to keep himself control.

"No." Heath retorted pertly.

It seemed as if Seth had more problems to retain control than Heath.

Suddenly Seth jumped at Heath and his jeans tore apart. Heath changed into wolf-form too, and a big fight began. I felt helpless, defenceless and clueless. What should I do? I stumbled up the porch steps as the two circulated trees around them. When I opened the front door and breathed hard, Jacob already ran up to me.

"Seth and Heath! Fighting! Outside," that was all I could get out of my mouth. The sight of them two fighting was so hard to get out of my head and it was terrible.

Jacob ran past me inside the forest where they had disappeared by now and you could hear howling in the whole house as all of the vampires got out of the house. I was the only one to remain inside when Bella got to my side.

"What exactly happened, Dawn?" She asked me kindly.

"Seth and I were talking normally as Heath came out of the forest and they stared long into each other's eyes and then they gave themselves sarcastic comments all the time and then Seth jumped at Heath and seemed to try to rip his throat out," I breathed hard again.

"Calm down, do you know why they began this fight?"

I looked deep into her blood red eyes and realized that they had slightly begun to colour light bronze.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Me."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think! Please review!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own anything. I only invented a few characters._

The fight was tomorrow so Jacob brought me back home. I arranged with him that I would stay hidden until he or someone else of the pack would come home again. It was hard for me to leave when so much was unspoken and so many disputes were not yet settled.

But I was deposed at home and Billy took care of me quickly, for he hadn't seen me for months.

It was a torture staying at home, and not being able to know any news. And now Seth _and_ Heath were gone. Obviously it was my fate, staying behind while the others prepared for battle.

The next day Dad visited the Clearwater's again, but I stayed at home. Of course he had no idea what I was planning. The clock stroke twelve and I started to run towards the Cullen's house. On the way branches stroke my face, ripped my legs open, but I didn't care. I knew it was idiotic to go to the fight, but I had to check if they were okay. Knowing nothing made me fall apart, what everybody already knew, but not cared about. I had been left alone before without any news and I had lost myself, finally I had gotten to Seth again and I felt alive again. But Seth was not better than anybody else. He had sent me away too, without any news source. He just wanted to protect me, but didn't he know that I would come after him if he left me a second time? And I knew this time where he was. I felt sorry for my dad, because I just left him right now and when he came back home I would be gone just like before. Jacob had told me that he was broken as I left him. He had visited Dad often, but I always had stayed at the Cullen's. Leaving him without a word was the worst thing I could do, but my love to Seth could compare to the love I feel about Dad. I had felt terrible the first days when Jacob had told me he had visited him, but he didn't mention it again, so I forgot all about it. Until yesterday as Jacob brought me back home.

Then I noticed something. I wouldn't have to be near the fight myself; I could easily see it through another's eyes. Sitting myself right in the middle of the forest where I just was, I concentrated hard on Jacob's mind. After some time I flew not a long way over the trees and landed inside Jacob's body. It was hard work not to lose control again. A huge army of the Volturi stood in front of the Cullens, their helpers and the wolves. He was in wolf-form and Renesmee was pressing herself hard against his leg. Edward was in front of the lead-vampire who I guessed must be Aro. Next to him stood two other old vampires who looked like the other two lead-vampires, but I forgot their names. Jacob looked shortly to his right where Bella stood, hard concentrating on shielding her allies. She obviously had trained to protect others. Then Jacob looked again into the battlefield, but they were only talking. To my surprise I noticed just that moment, that none of the wolves were thinking anything. All of them were focused on the enemy and didn't share a hint of their thoughts. I wished Jacob would look to his left, where I supposed Seth to stand. But he didn't look.

I didn't quite listen to the talking of the vampires.

Suddenly Edward was beside Bella again and Aro stepped forward and raised his arm and his army attacked. A great battle began and everybody fought against everybody. Jacob stormed forward as Bella held back Renesmee and bit one of the vampire's head of quickly. He glanced to his side and I saw a small blonde, vampire-girl crushing Seth nearly to death.

I snapped back into my head and ran as fast as I could into the direction of the fight. What did she do to him? Why didn't somebody help him? What if that stupid vampire-kid actually killed him? No! It couldn't be, the branches of the trees snapped into my face and I fell on my knees. I had to go on! I couldn't leave Seth all alone!

But what could I possibly do? I couldn't fight neither did I have special powers. Reading thoughts wasn't a great ability for battles.

The trees past me and I cursed the forest for being so big. What if I had lost the way?

Suddenly I heard battlefield sounds and ran into the direction of it. There was the Cullen's house and I guessed that in front of it was the battle taking place. I already heard that the battlefield sounds were louder here and I jumped into a bush, so that no one would notice me. Sooner or later a vampire would spot me anyway, so I didn't care actually.

I looked about and saw everyone fighting, but didn't see Seth anywhere. Where could he be? Was he hiding himself so that he could make a surprise attack? But I saw him getting bitten just a minute ago! Where was he? I spotted Heath fighting against a small vampire from the row at the back. He seemed actually pretty strong, but surely not as strong as Seth. But WHERE WAS HE? I was getting crazy not seeing him, but suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw that blonde vampire-kid dragging him away from the battle-scene. Where was she taking him? Of course I followed, but with enough security-space between us. Finally she stopped at a clearing, not far away from the battlefield, but Seth had already gotten up and fought against her grip. After some time he got away from her and they were sharing each other bad looks.

"I heard you got a human girlfriend," the vampire-girl said.

Seth was clenching his teeth. How did she know about me?

"She was supposed to stay hidden from us, because of her ability, am I right?" Now she laughed crazily.

Seth only got angrier. How did she know about me and my ability? I thought I was safe at the Cullen's, but how did they find out about me? Besides they came for Renesmee, didn't they?

"Surely we're here for the vampire-kid, but as we found out about a human girl who could read thoughts, we were sure to visit you," they still surrounded each other and didn't do anything other, "and it is your job now to tell me where she is," the vampire-girl got serious and her red glowing eyes felt like they would burn his mind.

Suddenly Seth attacked her, but she blocked it with her arms. Then she pressed him down on the ground and nearly broke his bones, "I will only ask one other time: Where is she?"

He howled and whined, but she didn't let him go. At last he could free himself of her grip and attacked her a second time. She just threw him against a tree and waited for him to attack her again. So he did, but landed against another tree again.

"I'm getting tired of this. If you won't tell me, I will have to kill you," said the vampire-girl so softly, you could believe she was trying to sing him into sleep.

Suddenly Seth bared his teeth and wanted to bite into her body, but she blocked and bared her teeth. I knew that, because Carlisle had told me, vampire venom is poisonous for wolves and can kill them. Before I know it I was running out of my hideout and screaming at her to stop.

I couldn't follow her movements, for she was too fast for my eyes, but I suddenly felt enormous sharp pain coming from my neck. As I put my hand there, I realized what happened to me right now. Seth was lying nearly unconscious on the ground and the vampire-girl had vanished. I fell down on the ground and it seemed as if I would burn up from the inside. I knew in an instant what was happening to me. I was changing.

_It's a short chapter, although so much happened. Sorry for that, I'm not good at fighting scenes, what you probably noticed. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own anything. I only invented a few characters._

I heard voices in the distance. They were talking about me.

"I'm really sorry we were too late." Carlisle said with a very low voice.

"It was this stupid law-vampire!" I heard Jacob's angry voice screaming. Since when was Jacob denying that the Cullens had done something wrong?

I tried to remember what had happened, but my memories were so dim, like a shadow had hung over my eyes all the time. The one memory I could remember clear was the darkness and the burning. I knew what had happened to me. Bella had told me that it had felt the same for her. Normal ears wouldn't have heard the low voices from downstairs, except Jacob's, but I hadn't normal human ears anymore. I had vampire ears.

"She woke up!" Suddenly Alice called through the loud discussions downstairs. It seemed loud for my ears now, but normal human ears would have just heard humming.

I heard exactly seven light pairs of feet and two heavy pairs. I could even sort them out. Alice wasn't hard to recognize, because she danced more the steps up than walking. Jacob was at the front, behind him Carlisle next to Esme and then Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. Behind them Alice was dancing upstairs and long after them Seth put step on the staircase. Three seconds after Seth had begun to climb the stairs, Jacob came rushing inside the room I laid. I lay on a desk, which was easy to realize, because I felt it. Then I started to breathe, I didn't need to, but I wanted my lungs to work again. I wanted to try them out. I smelled so different things, even the things I wore. Everything in the room had a different scent. Jacob smelled badly, what I guessed must be because of the werewolf-vampire-enemies-thing.

"I thought you said she was awake." Jacob asked.

"She _is_." Alice answered. "Her eyes are just closed. Give her some time."

"I never thought I would have to wait for my sister to wake up with red eyes." Jacob murmured to himself. He really seemed sad.

_I MIGHT HAVE STOPPED MY DISLIKE AGAINST VAMPIRES, BUT IT'S STILL HORRIBLE TO SEE MY DIFFERENT SISTER LYING HERE ON CARLISLE'S DESK, WAKING UP FROM THE CHANGE._, Jacob's loud voice thought. Although I had changed, this thing hadn't. I still could hear his thoughts.

_We should have acted quicker. It was so clear that Jane would attack her._, Carlisle thought intensely while he watched me like everybody else.

_That poor girl. How will she live with it? She's in a werewolf family and Seth is also a werewolf. Is the imprint really broken?_, Esme thought softly.

With those words I sat up straight. I didn't even realize it when I had moved. One second I was lying and the other one I was sitting up.

"Dawn!" Jacob called.

I heard Seth going into the room and stopping mid-door. My gaze wandered around the room and I realized that Bella wasn't with them. She was probably keeping Renesmee away from me.

Then I finally _saw_ everything. It was so different. Everything seemed so clear, like someone had took a veil away from my face. It was the exact same with the scents and I saw some colors I couldn't even name. The vampire's scents were so different from each other and then so nice. I remembered all of them quickly. In my head was so much space! It felt a whole lot emptier than a month ago. Then Jacob began to talk and I looked at him.

"You look so…different." Jacob said and looked as if someone had smacked into his face, what wasn't easy because he was so strong. I guessed right now I could easily smack him with hurting him. Listen to what he's talking, Dawn. You're getting absent! Could a vampire really get absent?

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling…healthy?"

I didn't answer and just watched the scenario outside the open window. There were so many small wood-animals you couldn't see with human eyes and I could also hear those making noises now!

"Dawn, are you aware of your actions?"

I didn't answer again and was only thinking about the fight and how I jumped in the middle of the scene. Only that those human memories were hard to recognize, because they looked so dim.

I looked again trough the round and this time my gaze stopped at Seth. There were still those butterflies in my stomach which swirled around everytime I saw him, but what had Esme been thinking about before? The imprint was _broken_?

_She stares so wildly at him. Is the imprint really broken?_, I heard Esme thinking again.

_She would be so poor if the imprint is really broken._, Alice thought.

_It would be an interesting and sad experience if the imprint is really broken._, Carlisle was thinking.

_I wonder if the imprint is really broken._, Edward thought.

They were all thinking the same! Why were they thinking that the imprint would be broken? Was the imprint broken? It didn't feel like it. It felt normal. Just like before. Then I realized one voice cutting all the other thoughts.

_SHE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT. NOT THAT SHE DOESN'T LOOK GOOD, BUT IT'S JUST SO…STRANGE._, Jacob cut.

Jacob brought me on other thoughts. "Different". That's what I was now. Different to all of them, different even to me. It was just fascinating that I could see so much more things human eyes couldn't see and hear much more things human ears couldn't. So…distracting.

I smelled the scent of my clothes and was fascinated that clothes had scents. So _different_ scents. Denim smelled so different from satin, what Alice was wearing.

"Dawn, can you talk?" Jacob suddenly said and made me jump – only literally. I just turned slowly my head from Alice and looked into Jacob's eyes.

"Of course she can talk." Alice said.

"Then why doesn't she talk for herself?" Jacob asked now into her direction.

"I'm okay, Jacob." I said slowly, hearing my bell-like voice surrounding in my head. It sounded so clear and so beautiful, like everything on me now sounded, looked and smelled.

"Dawn!" Jacob called loudly and everyone looked again at me. "Dawn, you're..., how're you feeling?"

I didn't listen to him, I just thought of my voice right now. When I realized that I could answer him and listen to my voice again, I answered.

"I'm fine."

Jake stayed still for a while, but then talked again. "Wow, cool. You're fine. Fine, fine,…" He went theatrical calmer with every word, but then…, "…DAWN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DID YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF?" His loud voice still echoed in my head, just like my voice had before. He was right. It had been my fault, because I had jumped into the middle of the fight. After all I was the one who made the fight stop. They would have all probably died, if I hadn't jumped inside. I sacrificed myself, but it was worth it. It also would have been okay for me, if I would have died, but Carlisle first said that he had been too late. They probably had to think about more important things.

"DAWN!"

I realized that I had looked away from him, again. "I'm sorry." I paused, but then carried on. "I never wanted to…kill myself or anything. I…"

"WHY DID YOU JUMP INSIDE THE FIGHT?" Jacob came nearer with his face.

What a question, of course because of Seth. If this Jane wouldn't have launched forward to attack him, I would have stayed behind in the bushes. But they would have probably found me sooner or later anyway.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door downstairs and every one of us got silent to listen.

When no sound came, Edward nodded into Carlisle's direction, just so that I could see it. With normal human eyes I wouldn't have seen it.

"Dawn, you must be very thirsty right now. Alice will go hunting with you. We'll go downstairs again, okay?" Carlisle asked into my direction.

I nodded quickly, but then felt the hard burning in my throat. My hand flew up and held it, as if I could have stopped it with that, but it just went on. It was unbearable. I wondered why it hadn't felt so dominant before. Maybe because Carlisle had brought the topic on.

They all vanished slowly, leaving Alice and me behind. Jacob was quickly out of the room again, he probably was too brought up to stay calm right now. Seth was the last one who went, but in my stomach something still swirled around when our eyes met. He quickly looked away again, what I was sure of because my eyes scared him, but I could have stared into his for years.

_Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you still wanna read it! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own anything. I only invented a few characters._

When all of them were out of the room, Alice stepped up to me and grinned.

"So let's go." She said and stepped forward to the window. The window?

I launched off the desk and was pretty graceful, so much different from my moves before the change. The window wasn't far away, but I didn't know why we now stood there.

"Why…?" I started.

"Watch me." She answered and grinned again.

Suddenly she jumped out the window into the night. It wasn't dark anymore for me; it looked just like daylight with different colors.

Alice landed lightly and with a low 'dump' on the ground below.

I smiled. I always wanted to jump out of a window, and now I had the chance to without the fear of breaking my neck. My neck wouldn't break anymore. Then I thought I already had eternity left to jump out of windows and the thought wasn't so exciting anymore.

I fell down and the wind rushed through my hair. Someone had opened my hair while I had lain unconscious in Carlisle's office. I was sure I had a pony's tail before. The sound of my feet, touching the ground was as low as Alice's had been before and I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with air. I had been holding my breath since the last time I spoke. There were even more different scents out here than in the room inside. It was so full. I never had realized how many scents were in the air.

"Come on, over the river." Alice said and rushed forward to stop short before the river. She jumped up into the trees and I followed her. She looked like a monkey, the way she handled herself up the branches. When we were high enough to jump over the river, she stopped. We weren't really high, actually. Alice jumped before me and I quickly followed. It was such a great feeling, feeling so strong. We both landed again silently on the other side of the river, but Alice started running again so I followed her quickly. We ran through the woods, and it was funny to see that I still could see everything, even when it was rushing so fast past me.

Then Alice stopped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After some time she opened them again and turned to me.

"What do you smell?"

I took a deep breath through my nose and was fascinated again. I smelled _everything_. The moss on the trees, the animals on the ground and even the leaves on the trees. But I knew she wasn't asking about this, so I wrinkled my nose for something different. Finally I smelled something on which my throat started to burn again. It smelled delicious.

"Bear?"

"Yeah. Two Grizzlies. We're lucky we found them." With those words Alice already spurted forward into the direction of the scents.

I followed quickly, because I wanted to have this delicious bear. We arrived and Alice jumped up the trees again, trying to make a surprise attack. I didn't want to spoil it, so I did it like her and we both jumped at the same time on the backs of the Grizzlies. I quickly bit into his neck and he was out quickly too. It was again fascinating how hard my teeth now were. But I was not concentrating on my teeth. I felt the burn getting weaker with every drop of blood I got into my system. It was so _delicious_! I could have done this the whole day (although it was night)!

The bear was finished quickly, but I was still thirsty, so we searched for another animal. We found one mountain lion and Alice gave it up to me, because she wasn't thirsty anymore. After the lion I wasn't thirsty too, so we started to dash off to her place again.

We arrived quickly and Alice went up the porch steps, gesturing me to wait outside. I smelled Renesmee inside, but there wasn't something like a burn in my throat, there was more like…indescribable. Her scent was so sweet. It wasn't a nice-tasty smell; it was a nice-sweet smell. And then there was also Jacob inside. Strangely I could only smell Jacob's bad scent, although Seth was also inside.

Suddenly behind me cracked something. I turned round and saw Heath standing there and getting scared when he saw me. My look scared him, but after a while he relaxed again. He could look into my eyes without feeling miserable, not like Seth.

"Dawn, is that you?"

I nodded.

"You look…bloody."

I looked down on my T-shirt and saw blood stains all over it. That must have happened during the hunt.

"Bella told me you were hunting."

"You came inside before?" He was scared of my new voice, too.

But he still answered. "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry we were too late." He looked up and down on me.

"It wasn't your fault! I jumped in the middle of the scene!" I was angry now that everybody told me it was their fault.

_Actually it's true. It really _was_ her fault. Why do I still feel so strange around her? She's a vampire for god's sake! But I still love her..._

STOP! ENOUGH! Why does this jerk still love me? I was his enemy now! It was not okay to love me! But why did my stomach butterflies still swirl when I saw Seth?

_What if the imprint was really broken? Would she still love him? Maybe I had a chance then…_

NO! I didn't even want to think about such things! But what if Heath was right? What if all of them were right? What if I wouldn't love Seth anymore? Seth was all my life! Had this thing changed? Nothing had gotten lost during the change. I could still read thoughts and still loved my brother over everything, but did this one thing get lost?

Alice interrupted my thoughts as she jumped down the porch steps and smiled.

"Did I interrupt you two in something?" She asked in a friendly way.

"No, it's okay." I answered quicker than Heath. I was sure he wanted to say something different.

"Okay, then come, we're going inside through the window again."

Right. Because of Renesmee. They had to protect her from me. I thought about the word 'Newborn' while Alice led me back to the window.

It was not such a bad feeling as every one of them had described it. I actually had complete control of myself, maybe because I never really had a bad temper.

I jumped after Alice up into a different window this time. We landed in a room which I quickly figured as Alice and Jasper's. She went to a big cupboard and pulled out a shirt, which I would never have in my cupboard. She handed it to me and smiled.

"I thought you might need something to wear." She looked down at my shirt. "I'll be waiting downstairs." She turned round and wanted to leave, but I held her back.

"Wait! Downstairs? But there's Renes-."

"No problem. We are in complete control of the situation and Edward and Jasper gave us un-warning that you are as controllable as Bella was when she was newborn."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you aren't a real Newborn, because you are aware of your and the right actions." Alice smiled again and vanished out of the room.

Aware of my actions? Jacob had said the exact same when I had woken up. I didn't mind and got changed. The shirt fit well, but I would have never worn such a thing if I had the chance to pick.

Slowly I went outside the room and found myself in a long corridor. I had been up here before, but I had slept in Edward's room together with Seth. Those memories were sadly so dim too. I walked to the staircase and saw all of the Cullen's spread over the living room. Bella was feeding Renesmee on the table together with Edward, although Renesmee didn't need help with the food. Jacob was watching from the other side of the table and was grinning whenever Renesmee grinned at him. Emmett was holding Rosalie in his arms and they were watching TV on the sofa. Jasper sat with them, but stood quickly up when I appeared on the stairs. Alice did the same together with Carlisle. Esme looked up from her book. All of them turned to look at me, and then I saw Leah sitting in a chair in front of the TV. Seth was sitting next to her. Both of them didn't turn to look, what I was glad of. They surely had heard me coming, but I slowly went down the staircase, looking on my feet. I was afraid I might trip, although I was a vampire now. Something was always strange with me. When I arrived safely on the ground below, Alice came dancing toward me.

"I knew this shirt would fit you." Alice smiled and went back to Jasper and in his arms.

All of them turned back to their distractions except Carlisle. He came up to me.

"Dawn, do you feel well?"

"Yes. I'm okay."

"I am so very sorry about this, but now we can't change it anymore." Carlisle said and then went back to Esme and read in his own book again.

I looked around and felt so _wrong_. I felt wrong in this place. It wasn't my home and it definitely wasn't my real life. I couldn't do this. Why didn't Carlisle just let me die? It would have all been easier.

I walked outside the door without even looking back over my shoulder. Outside I closed the door behind me and sat down on the porch steps. If I could cry right now, I would have. I just sobbed theatrical.

Suddenly the door got open and someone stepped outside. It sounded like Jacob, Seth or Leah. But behind those feet came another pair. Two werewolf pairs of feet came nearer to me. Leah walked past me, but turned to stare at me. The other pair stopped behind me and closed the door.

"I can't believe what happened to you." Leah said and looked on the ground. "I mean, look at you! You're a bloodsucker!"

I shook my head. She had no idea.

"How could you do that to us? To Jacob? To Billy? Billy's probably suffering about his youngest daughter, frozen in time." Leah said very theatrical.

"I know." I said and winced at the sound of my voice.

"You changed completely! Even your voice! It's just sad." Leah said, shook her head and vanished into the forest.

"It was my entire fault." I said silently to the other pairs of foot behind me.

"No." Seth said slowly and sat down next to me. "That's not true. It's my fault. Everyone except Jacob and the Cullens think so."

"What?" I looked toward him. "Your fault? You weren't even involved!"

"Yes, I was. I should have protected you better…"

What? He was blaming himself for _my_ stupidity?

"It wasn't _your_ fault! No matter what all the others say or think! It was just my stupidity for crying out loud! Why doesn't someone finally believe that it was _my_ fault?" Heath knew, of course, but I figured not to talk about him right now.

"Jacob thinks so, but I don't believe it. You wanted to protect me from that stupid vampire. And it really worked…just with disadvantages."

He knew that I wanted to protect him?

_Oh, god. You jerk! Stop trying to act nicely! The imprint is broken! Everyone thinks that! But why am I still so confused about her? Do I still love her?_

I wanted to shout 'YES!', but I held it back. Why was even _he_ thinking that the imprint was broken? It couldn't be, else way I wouldn't be so thrilled about having him sitting next to me. I so wanted him to put an arm around me and tell me everything will turn out okay, although it never would.

"DAWN!" Jacob called from inside and Seth jumped up.

"You're not coming?" I said to him and wanted to go after him into the woods. He just shook his head and vanished. I sighed deeply. What was it _now_? What worse could even happen? My life has already been confusing and sad enough, what could top it off?

I walked inside again and saw that all of them were sitting at the dining table now, watching me coming inside. What had happened? I just was seconds out there. Then I went into the direction from where Jacob had called my name. He spied with his face through the kitchen door. I went up to him and asked.

_I hope the story is still thrilling, please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, for the long cliffhanger, however, here goes anothe chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

Jacob went deeper into the kitchen and I followed. When he finally stopped, he answered.

"Dad called."

"What?"

"Yeah…I wanted to talk to him, but he wants to see you. You should go home."

"Jacob, you know that I can't go home anymore!"

"Just for one visit. Dad knows that you can't stay home, but he just wants to see you."

"But what if I get…" I whispered, "…thirsty?"

"I'm coming with you." Jacob said after a long pause. "I can protect Dad if it's necessary."

I didn't know what to say anymore. "And you agreed to this stupid plan?"

"I know that it sounds really stupid, but Dad still loves you and he wants to see what happened."

I shook my head for the second time this night when I realized that the sun had already been getting up. Why had the sun to shine _today_?

"Jacob…I'm not allowed to go to La Push…I'm a vampire."

"You're the elder's daughter! Of course you are allowed no matter what you are!" Jacob cut me and this sentence made me feel better somehow. If someone else had said it, I would have probably not felt so good afterwards. "Come on, we're going now." Jacob wanted to pull me with him, but I didn't move an inch when he pulled my arm. Normally I would have fallen forward at him, but now I could stand easily on the same place.

"I still don't think that it's a good idea."

"I don't care! And Dad doesn't care!" Jacob said still pulling me, "Okay…we can also jump out of the window if you want…"

"No." I said and turned to the back door. I easily freed myself from Jacob's hard grip and went outside. He came after me.

"So let's go." Jacob ran past me into the woods and came seconds later as his wolf self out again. He started to dash off quickly, but I followed him. I was faster than him right now. He was giving his best, but I was still faster.

Sadly we arrived quickly in the reservation, but I stopped at the invisible border to the reservation. Jacob saw my abrupt stop later and he nearly crashed into a tree, because he had stopped. He made a gesture to come, but I hesitated. What if one of the other werewolves would misunderstand? Jacob walked behind me and stubbed me with his head. I started slowly going into the reservation as Jacob rushed past me. I spurted after him and I nearly were bumped into the our house, because I was so absent. Jacob came back transformed outside the woods and crossed the big meadow until he reached me.

"Dawn, I know it's hard for you, but please try to stay focused so that you won't attack him, ok?"

I nodded and thought about the "attack" part. I would never forgive myself if I would hurt him.

Slowly and carefully Jacob and I went towards the door. It seemed as if it had been yesterday that I had been going into this house without caring. I probably now faced the last time I would go into that house.

Jacob knocked on the door and I let my head slump down. I heard voices inside. More voices than just one. Normal ears wouldn't have heard them, because they were too low.

"There're more inside. Let's go again." I said so low that only he could hear.

"No!" Jacob held me back.

Jacob knocked again, this time louder, and someone rolled toward the door inside. I could still hear voices. Sam…Jared…Paul…Rachel…and Heath. Why was _Heath_ here? What did he want? He just was at the Cullen's before!

Dad opened the door, but my hair covered my entire face. Sadly with the shirt I was wearing you could see how pale my skin actually was.

"Jacob…" Dad sobbed. He couldn't say my name out loud, because he knew he would have to let go of me again.

Jacob walked inside, but I stayed outside on the veranda. Then Jacob took my hand and pulled me inside. I still didn't dare to look up. Normally I would have begun to cry unleashed, but I couldn't cry anymore.

Dad closed the door again what was not such a good idea. The werewolf stink thankfully overwhelmed Rachel and Dad's scents, but it was unbearable to reek. I stopped breathing and just stood there with Jacob's hand with my head down. If he dared to let me go I would have screamed quickly.

Sam stood up and went up to me. Dad stood himself in front of him between him and me.

"Sam…I know it's your duty to clear this, but first…she's _my_ daughter." Dad said and turned to me.

I lifted my head slowly and looked at Dad. The fear and scare was written into every face in this room except Heath and Jacob's. Rachel looked the worst.

"Dawn…it's true…" Dad whispered and Rachel stood up. Together with Dad they came nearer to me and I started to smell some of their scents. They smelled so delicious. I squeezed Jacob's hand and took a step back. I had to focus and…don't…lose…control….

"Dad!" Jacob called him back, "It's better if you don't come too near."

"I don't care if she hurts me…I just want to touch her for the last time…"

"Dad…don't-!" Jacob began again, but I cut him.

"Dad, no! I would never forgive myself if I would hurt you!" I said sharply and winced for the second time at the wrong sound of my voice. The wrong beautiful sound. Every one of them looked again scary except Jacob and Heath.

"Your voice…" Rachel said.

"I'm so sorry…it was all my fault."

"No. You should have stayed here. I thought Seth would look after you, but he actually didn't. And the result is now standing in front of us." Dad said quickly and full of anger and pain. What? He was blaming Seth? So Seth had been right that everybody blamed him except Jacob, the Cullens and me. I blamed myself.

"What do you mean the result?" I said silently trying to stay calm.

"I mean you now immortal!" Dad said now angrier.

"You mean you're blaming Seth for all this?" I said more silently, not as calm as before.

"I wouldn't say blame…" Dad got also more silent.

"You're _blaming_ Seth?" I got louder and angrier. It was like everytime he got less angry I got angrier.

"Maybe…" Dad got hold in his voice again.

"What? You're not denying it?" It was more a threat than a question.

"Yes. I _blame_ him!"

I just heard Jacob screaming "NO!" and Sam launching forward while Jared pulled Dad out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own anything, except my OCs._

* * *

><p>It was silent as Carlisle bound Jacob's hand. It had been me who had broken it. He had tried together with Heath, Sam and Jared to pull me out of the way, but I had been too strong. I still couldn't help myself that I had launched forward to attack Dad. It happened exactly what Jacob had warned me before. And it was my entire fault again.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Jacob…" I could have sunk into the ground.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have brought you ho-…there." He was shortly before saying home, but he didn't. I still flinched as he spoke even just the two syllables.

"Dawn…?" Alice called from the door of Carlisle's office.

I turned to look at her and answered. "Yes? What is it?"

"Someone's out there for you." She said and smiled sweetly like always.

Who could that be? Here? For _me_? I walked past Alice as she started to giggle and walking up to Carlisle and Jacob.

As I walked down the stairs into the living room I saw Seth standing up as he saw me. Then his gaze followed me until I reached the door. He eyed me suspiciously when I opened the door. I slowly closed it behind me and waited for a moment.

"Dawn! I wanted to talk to you…that freaky future-telling vampire girl opened the door. She said she would tell you and-."

"She told me! What do you want?" I asked Heath, who was standing right in front of the woods. He took a few steps nearer to me, but I stayed on the doorsteps.

He obviously had waited for me to come nearer as well, but I didn't move and also didn't breathe really. So he carried on.

"See…I'm sorry about before…and that I was at your place before…"

I walked down and was suddenly fascinated how his expressions looked. He looked so nice and caring. I could read in his eyes that he really meant it that way. Why did my life has to be so complicated? Couldn't I just fall in love with someone and then live happily ever after? Of course not me.

I walked down the porch steps nearer to him.

_Oh no! No, no, no! __Don't, Dawn! You're making it worse!_

"What am I making worse?" I asked his thoughts. He didn't react surprised or scared like everyone else. Probably because he knew I could read minds.

_My feelings for you. If you act like that it's harder for me to go again._

Oh, no. I wasn't planning on that. I only realized that I had come too near to him, like the one day he kissed me, when someone opened the front door of the house and stepped outside.

"So that's how you're thinking now?" I heard Seth saying and turned round. He looked at me and Heath, he obviously meant that I had been too near to Heath.

"Seth, I don't know what the others were talking about, but…it's not what you think it is." I said silently and took a step towards Seth.

"How do you want to know what I'm-." He quickly stopped that phrase, because he also knew I could read minds. "It doesn't look like it."

"Heath's a good friend. Not more."

"I saw Jacob's memories on that very day when you came here the first time…what had happened before…" Seth got more silent.

"Dawn's right. No matter how hard it is for me right now, but I'm just a friend to her. Nothing more." Heath suddenly interrupted.

I turned to stare between Seth and Heath the whole time and then realized that I was standing in their bad-look-exchange area. So I took a step to the side and followed their killing-gazes.

Then I realized that my worst dream had become reality. Both boys who meant something important for me were now wishing each other the worst.

_I can't believe that this guy was imprinted on her. What an idiot!_

_Who does he think he is? I might not be imprint on her anymore, but I still feel something for her. What an idiot!_

"Stop it! I can't believe what you're thinking!" I said and both suddenly looked at me.

_What does she mean? She still likes Seth? After all what he did to her?_, Heath looked sad and doesn't really want to believe it.

_She really started to like this baby-dog? I actually should be happy about her love, if this is it what she wants. But why do I still have such a bad feeling about him? Am I actually jealous of him?_

What? They were jealous of each other because of me? This was just stupid!

"You're both awful! Really!" I said again.

"What do you mean now?" Heath asked now really confused.

"It's so awful that you two are both thinking the same!"

Heath and Seth were again looking mad at each other. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Please stop! It's so unbelievable!"

"Then tell me who you like best." Heath said. "Otherwise we would just think the same things longer."

I just couldn't believe what he just said. Who I liked best?

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to tell? Besides it's her choice who she likes and she doesn't have to tell you. You will find out soon enough." Seth said thoughtfully. If I would had to pick right now, I would have picked him. Why was Heath right now so dumb?

"DAWN!" Jacob called from inside when Seth opened the door again. I ran past Seth inside and was too fast to get it. It had sounded badly.

"What happened?" I didn't read their thoughts right now. Jacob looked too desperate to not let him talk it off his soul. But instead of him, Carlisle began to talk.

"Alice saw something." He said. All of them were standing around Alice and looking into my direction. They all looked worried. "The Volturi are coming again."

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm trying to make it as rational as possible, but since it's after the story's end, I can't promise it's going to be really comprehensible. Anyway, please REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
